


BlueBells

by CrimsonCarnations



Series: EngSpa Week 2017 [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: College AU, EngSpa Week 2017, Flowers, Fluff, M/M, bluebells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 01:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11841450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonCarnations/pseuds/CrimsonCarnations
Summary: Arthur grumbled and moved towards the door. He opened it and looked at Antonio, incredibly confused. “What on earth is all of this?” He asked.Antonio took in a deep breath and smiled at Arthur. “This is a love confession”





	BlueBells

_It is said that the spanish bluebell radiates and glows. The Spanish flower hosts more lively flowers that blossom and shine much more than those native to the United Kingdom. A similar thing could be said about the citizens, or at least two young lovers in particular. Antonio Fernández-Carriedo, a young Spanish transfer student majoring in English. Naturally he traveled to England, where he met Arthur Kirkland, a language major. Arthur was working on his spanish year when he met Antonio, fortunately, which meant that his new roommate would easily help him. Right? Maybe at least a little help._

* * *

Antonio looked down at the room number and sighed a bit. Of course his room was the farthest from his classes, why would they bother putting him near them so that he could at least have a bit of convenience moving to a new country. Everything about London was different from home, strange. Even the flowers were different, less bright. He sighed and opened the door, sitting down on the bed once he had put all his bags down and pulling out his computer. He planned to write a book while he was here, at least a chapter a day and he’d have it out by the time he went back to Spain. It was as he was writing that his roommate came in and he looked up to meet another set of green eyes. “Are you Arthur?” Antonio asked. 

Arthur looked at Antonio, brief confusion lost in his eyes. He hadn’t had a roommate in the other two years he had been there so it was a bit strange to have one now. Of course he knew it was happening. Maybe they did it on purpose? He was struggling with his Spanish and it was only the first week of the semester. His roommate was the Spanish exchange student. He shook his head from his thoughts and nodded. “Yes, I am Arthur, you must be Antonio, the english major?” He asked. He sat down at his desk and pulled one of his books forward.

“They told you my major?” Antonio asked, tilting his head in confusion. “They didn’t tell me yours, I think that’s rather unfair” he huffed. He moved his computer to the bedside table and decided he may as well work on unpacking. He opened his closet and started to hang up his clothes. 

“They told me your major because I asked.” he shrugged. “I’m a language major. This year it’s spanish and I was actually going to ask if you could help me. I am having a really hard time. It took me two years to learn French and I was doing better. I can’t really afford to take that long learning Spanish. I have to learn three languages for my degree and I’d really rather learn more.” 

Antonio scoffed. “You think you can learn a language in two years? Maybe you know the essentials but I guarantee you can’t consider yourself fluent in French.” he huffed a bit and finished with putting his clothing away before sighing a bit. “I can help you learn Spanish but I am not sure if I can teach you the same way you are learning. I never learned it like they do in schools. My father didn’t let me go to normal schools. I had to learn from my grandmother. Senior year was the first time I went to a real school and it was hell.” 

“you were forced to be homeschooled?” Arthur responded. “Wait a second. What do you mean I can’t learn a language in two years? That’s literally my major? I learn languages? I bet I could outtalk you in French within seconds” He huffed. “Do you even speak French? How could you be the judge?”

Antonio chuckled and smiled. “I do speak French. I grew up speaking German and French because I had friends who spoke it with me. My dad doesn’t know that. He would probably murder me actually if he knew I was hanging out with Gilbert. He was an albino, so ya know, ‘the devil’” he chuckled a bit and smiled. “It’s no big deal. I could practice your french with you too?” he offered. “Francis and I always spoke in French so I could probably do that one with you”

“Wait Francis?” Arthur asked. “Francis Bonnefoy?” He asked. “That bastard is the reason I chose French first. I was going to do Portuguese first and the bastard made me do French because he told me I’d never learn French and I had to prove him wrong….wait so you speak four languages?!”

 

Antonio couldn’t help but laugh. “Oh wow, Arthur you just took French to prove you could?” he laughed softly. “Yeah sorta. I speak English and Spanish most but I speak a lot of French and a bit of German. I’m not fluent in French or German but I know plenty to get by” 

Arthur huffed. “How on earth did you manage that” 

“I grew up speaking all four languages, so you start to pick up on things” Antonio chuckled and smiled. 

It took about three weeks before Antonio realised what could be the mistake in having a roommate like Arthur. He was in love with Arthur already. Arthur had always expressed interest in flowers, so his confession would be best accompanied by flowers right? What kind of flowers do you bring a snobby Englishman who was learning languages? Bluebells. That’s what Antonio decided. He brought a lovely bouquet of flowers to the door and sighed a bit. “Hey Arthur I need your help, come open the door!” Antonio called out from behind. 

Arthur grumbled and moved towards the door. He opened it and looked at Antonio, incredibly confused. “What on earth is all of this?” He asked. 

Antonio took in a deep breath and smiled at Arthur. “This is a love confession”


End file.
